


Hiding Peter

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Seduction, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 2,230 One shot<br/>Pairing: Leo/Mikey<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fun and giggles; totally OOC! For a group on DeviantArt and at the behest of KameChuu, who created this delightful preview image.  
> 

            He and Michelangelo were all alone.

            When Master Splinter had left the lair with Don and Raph in tow, he had admonished Leo to keep a watchful eye on Mikey.  Although they were all about the same age, the turtle considered by all of them to be the youngest behaved in accordance to his role in the family.

            Leo had promised very solemnly to keep his eyes on Mikey and now he was doing exactly that.

            His gaze was fixed on Michelangelo to the exclusion of all else.  His brother had a pile of paper airplanes that he’d talked Donatello into making for him and he was tossing them around the lair and trying to outrun them.

            Mikey’s eyes were wide and glowing, his mouth open to expel his ecstasy.  The sea green body quivered with boundless energy and Mikey’s tail was twitching excitedly.

            That twitching tail was exciting Leonardo as well.

            Desire coursed through Leo’s veins and brought with it a chorus that played ever louder in his head, _“Now’s your chance, now’s your chance, now’s your chance . . . .”_

            For months Leo’s mind had been filled with impure thoughts about Mikey.  He’d tried meditating them away, but images of Mikey danced around in his head whenever he shut his eyes.  Neither of his other siblings affected him this way.

            Trying to ignore or fight his feelings was becoming too painful and he decided he wasn’t going to fight that particular war any longer.  To date Leo had done no more than hold Mikey close while pretending to give him a brotherly hug.  Leo wanted more; he wanted all of Mikey and he was going to take that first step now.

            Pulling his eyes off of Mikey, Leo raced up to Mikey’s bedroom to prepare a few things.  Several minutes later and with a wildly beating heart, Leo came back downstairs.

            Thinking it would be fun to toss the airplanes off of the upper level Mikey turned around and saw Leo standing at the bottom of the staircase.

            “Hey Leo, wanna play with me?” Mikey asked.

            “As a matter of fact I would,” Leo answered as calmly as possible, though his mind raced with the implications of those innocent words.  “I was just thinking about how much fun a game of hide and seek would be.”

            Mikey dropped the paper airplanes like they were hot, his face breaking into a big grin.    

            Hopping up and down, he shouted, “You’re my bestest brother!  I get to hide first!”

            The pleading sound in Mikey’s voice set off fireworks in Leo’s gut.  Mentally applying that tone to the words, _“Oh Leo, harder.  Oh Leo, faster,”_ gave Leo a barely manageable hard-on.

            Mikey didn’t notice the bulge in Leo’s lower plastron.  Racing up to his big brother, Mikey grabbed Leo’s arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

            “Count to fifteen and do it really loud, okay?”  Mikey instructed.

            “Okay, Mikey,” Leo said, thinking that fifteen seconds was going to feel like an eternity.

            Mikey was staring at him expectantly and Leo obediently turned around and covered his eyes.

            “Count slow,” Mikey said, his voice fading as he exited the kitchen.

            “One  . . . Two . . . .” Leo counted aloud, giving Mikey time to hide.

            In his mind’s eye, Leo watched Mikey scramble quickly up the stairs and make a mad dash for his own room.  The youngest was incredibly predictable; his first choice for hiding was always underneath the bed.

            Leo didn’t want Mikey to hide there.  When Leo had gone up earlier, he’d shoved as many things under the bed as possible.  Mikey wouldn’t take the time to shift things, not with Leo counting away the seconds.

            Mikey’s second choice would be the bathroom.  Squatting on the cold tiles in the shower stall, curtain closed, Mikey would snicker to himself as he waited.  He was always convinced that no one would find him.

            “ . . . Fourteen . . . Fifteen.  Ready or not, here I come!” Leo called, spinning around and heading out of the kitchen.

            He made straight for the stairs and on up to the next level.  As he walked along the corridor, he randomly opened and closed doors, making enough noise so that Mikey would think Leo was searching for him.

            Entering the bathroom, Leo began murmuring to himself, “Can’t find him anywhere.  How does he always do such a great job of hiding?”

            A muffled sound from the shower told Leo that Mikey had indeed chosen that for his hiding place.

            “Well, he’s certainly not in here,” Leo continued.  “I guess I’ll look in . . . who left the water dripping?”

            Reaching past the shower curtain, Leo turned the cold water on full blast.

            “Ahh!  Hey!” Mikey yelled, jumping up and spluttering.

            “Mikey!”   Leo switched the water off and shoved the curtain aside.  “I’m so sorry bro’, I didn’t know you were in here.”

            “C . . . cold,” Mikey stammered, looking pathetically at his older brother.

            “Hang on, I’ll fix that,” Leo said, grabbing a towel and rubbing vigorously at Mikey’s skin.  “Let’s get these wet pads off of you.”

            Mikey was completely docile as Leo stripped his knee and elbow pads off, then untied his belt and dropped that onto the pile of Mikey’s wet gear.  Reaching around Mikey’s shivering body, Leo undid the knot in Mikey’s mask and let that fall to the shower floor as well.

            Completely naked, Mikey took Leo’s offered hand and stepped out of the stall.  Leo quickly wrapped the towel around him and began to once more caress Mikey’s body.

            Now thoroughly aroused and having difficultly managing it, Leo decided it was time to move onto the next phase in his plan.

            “We need to get you warm before you become ill,” Leo said.  “Come with me.”

            Placing an arm around Mikey, Leo led his little brother out of the bathroom and into Leo’s bedroom.  Once they were inside, Leo closed the door quickly and silently turned the lock.

            “Why are we in here?” Mikey asked.

            Leo took Mikey’s hand and brought him over to the bed.  Pushing on Mikey’s shoulders, Leo got his brother seated on the mattress.

            “My room is the closest.  Lie down and let me pull some blankets over you,” Leo explained, pulling the damp towel off Mikey and tossing it aside.

            Mikey obediently crawled into the bed, his eyes fixed adoringly on Leo’s face.  Leo tugged the blankets over Mikey’s feet and pulled them up to his brother’s neck.

            Removing his belt quickly, Leo sank onto the bed, lifting the edge of the blankets so that he could scoot in next to Mikey.

            “I like your bed,” Mikey said, wiggling his toes.  “It’s really big and there isn’t anything crunchy under the covers.”

            “Then you can sleep with me anytime you want,” Leo said with a smirk.  “Is my body heat helping to warm you up?”

            “Uh huh,” Mikey said.  “No more shivers.”

            “I forgot to remove my gear,” Leo said.  “Hold on.”

            Pulling his elbow guards off, Leo let them drop to the floor and then he quickly dove beneath the covers.  Mikey immediately giggled at the huge, moving lump.

            Leo worked his knee pads off with one hand as he placed the other on Mikey’s leg and delicately explored upward, disguising his movements under the pretense of disrobing.  Mikey giggled again when Leo ‘accidently’ rubbed his inner thigh.

            By the time he came out from under the blankets, Leo was breathing hard.  His erection was becoming damned painful; feeling Mikey up had caused Leo’s dick to expand to a size that was barely containable.

            Shifting a bit, Leo turned over on his side and pressed himself up against Mikey, careful to keep his lower plastron away from the beckoning heat of Mikey’s skin.  He absolutely did not want to scare his brother off now.

            “We didn’t get to finish our game,” Leo said, resting his hand lightly on Mikey’s stomach.  “I know one we can play while we’re in bed.”

            “For real?” Mikey asked.  “Master Splinter never lets me play in bed.  He said bed is for sleeping.”

            “It is when it’s bedtime,” Leo explained.  “But we are just trying to stay warm, so that doesn’t count.  This game I know will make you warm too.”

            “I want to play!” Mikey chirruped.  He looked so innocent and eager that it was all Leo could do not to mount him right then and there.

            “The game is called “Hiding Peter”,” Leo said, making it up as he talked.  “Your penis is Peter, and whichever one of us comes out of hiding last is the winner.  The rules are that you can’t touch yourself, only the other player.  It’s also against the rules to reach inside and grab; Peter has to come out all on his own.”

            “I’m so totally gonna win,” Mikey said with delight.  “Peter never comes out unless I have to pee and I don’t have to right now.”

            “Does that mean you’re challenging me?” Leo asked.

            “Yes!” Mikey said, his voice lifting with excitement.

            “Okay,” Leo said.  “I’ll start so you’ll know what to do.  And Mikey, this is my secret game that I’m only sharing with you.  I don’t want anybody else to know my game.”

            Mikey made a motion as though pulling a zipper across his lips.  “It’s a special game you’ll only play with me, right?”

            “Absolutely,” Leo told him without an ounce of shame.  “Here we go.”

            Sliding his hand downwards, Leo rubbed his palm over Mikey’s slit and then continued to follow the curve until his hand encountered Mikey’s tail.  Wrapping his hand around the sensitive appendage, Leo squeezed and then gently tugged on it.

            Mikey’s mouth bounced open and he grunted in surprise.  Leo was a little amazed that Mikey had apparently never played with himself; Leo always began sessions of self-gratification by stroking his own tail.

            Leo played with Mikey’s tail for several minutes, concentrating on using movements that he knew would send lancing shivers of pleasure into Mikey’s lower regions.  Finally releasing Mikey’s tail, Leo’s hand travelled back towards his little brother’s hidden cock.  He stopped for just a second because he couldn’t resist the opportunity to press a finger lightly against the small opening under Mikey’s tail.

            “M . . . me now,” Mikey said breathlessly.

            Using the hand closest to Leo, Mikey tentatively touched the area between Leo’s legs.  Biting his lip, Leo managed to hold back a moan of pleasure.

            With the tips of his fingers, Leo delved into Mikey’s slit and began rubbing along the side of his little brother’s shaft.  It was a tight fit until Mikey’s dick started to expand and the cartilage opened in order to make room.

            Mikey was rubbing against Leo’s barely hidden cock in earnest, not really aware of what he was doing.  His blue eyes were partially closed, his mouth slightly open as he panted.  A churr finally broke loose and Mikey didn’t even notice that the sound had come from him.

            Unable to hold on any longer, Leo dropped down.  Mikey started to pull his hand away, but Leo caught it in his free one, leading his brother back and helping Mikey curl his fingers around the aching flesh.

            As Leo worked on coaxing Mikey’s enlarged cock out of hiding, he shifted his hips and thrust into Mikey’s hand.  Mikey opened his hand slightly and then tightened it again, an unconscious reaction that had Leo seeing stars.

            Mikey was churring again and Leo released his own in response.  Then Mikey’s cock popped out of hiding and Leo greedily surrounded it with his hand.

            Holding Mikey’s hand in a controlling grip, Leo moved his hips and fucked Mikey’s rough palm.  It felt so much better than any hand job he’d ever given himself.

            Taking Mikey’s cock into his hand, Leo began to stroke it carefully, going slowly at first until his brother was fully engorged.  When precome began to leak from the tip, Leo slid his palm across it and then used the slicker grip to pump Mikey’s cock with a fast rhythm.

            Watching Mikey’s face, Leo saw his little brother’s eyes roll back, his mouth opening to allow air to flow into his lungs as he panted.

            “L . . . Leo!” Mikey yelped as he suddenly came, his body jumping and jerking against the bed.

            Hearing Mikey say his name in such a wanton, needy fashion was all it took for Leo to crescendo.  He climaxed hard into Mikey’s hand; hot, ropy strands of come spurting out onto Mikey’s hip and leg.

            Breathing hard, Leo watched Mikey begin to slide down from his orgasmic high.  Opening his eyes finally, Mikey blinked up at Leo and smiled shyly.

            “Was that part of the game?” Mikey asked.

            A small smile painted Leo’s lips and he nodded.  “Absolutely.  You won, Mikey; your penis came out last.”

            “I told you so,” Mikey said sleepily.  “You were right too; I’m nice and warm now.”

            “Does that mean you’ll play this game with me whenever you sleep in my bed?” Leo asked manipulatively.

            “Sure,” Mikey answered as his eyes started to drift shut.  “Know any other games?”

            Leo’s small smile grew in size as Mikey fell fast asleep.

            “I was hoping you’d ask that,” Leo said.


End file.
